love lies
by loki.hel
Summary: the doctor takes jack to woodstock and they stay the whole weekend. 10doctor/jack


**First i would love reviews on this as it is my second attempt at writing anything doctor who :)**

You told me I'd never be alone, that you'd never leave me by myself. If that was true why am I the only one here in this room? As I cast my eyes around to look for you and not finding you I can feel myself dying a little inside. How could you do this to me again? Just a few days ago you were here with me, promised to stay.

5 days ago

"Where are we this time?" I asked excitedly

"We're at Woodstock," he said just as excitedly

"No way!" I ran out the door right into the fray. The crowd was everywhere and the bands were playing as loudly as they could. The doctor was following right behind me as I made my way to the front of the closest stage. When I finally stopped moving I felt the crowd start to close in around me. The doctor was behind me and had his arms around me keeping us steady while the crowd surged closer to the stage.

"No matter where we are you always rush to find the excitement," he laughed

"Where's the fun in playing it safe, doctor?" I looked up at him with a smile, "Safe is boring,"

"Safe is only boring with you," he kissed me lightly

After listening to 5 bands I finally noticed how hungry I was. The doctor lead the way out of the crowd, out place was filled the moment we thought of leaving. The vendors were selling all manner of foods, we settled on kabobs with a bit of everything on it. We sat at one of the picnic tables that were somehow empty just when we needed it. we ate in silence for a bit, both of us were hungry. Once my hunger was abated I looked over at the doctor who was still eating. His hair was damp from sweat and some fell over one of his gorgeous brown eyes. His eyes captivated me, I couldn't look away from their brooding intensity; he saw everything, seemed to know everything, but at the same time he seemed to look right through me. His eyes meet mine and I had to look away, his curious gaze stayed on me for a few more seconds before going back to his food. He was skinny from all the running he did, I knew beneath his brown pinstriped suit he was fit and I could see his muscles.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably under my scrutiny, I looked away embarrassed and pretended to silently check out some of the other people walking around. The Who had just started playing, the music was so loud I didn't hear the doctor when he first tried to get my attention.

"Jack!" he yelled finally getting my attention

I looked over at him with bright eyes, "Yes?"

"I was asking if you wanted to get closer since were both done" he told me

"Sure" I smiled, with any luck he would be behind me like last time. we threw away our trash and then headed into the fray getting as close to the stage as possible, the doctor ended up behind me again. Once again he was behind me, we would dance to the music and when the people rushed at the stage he would hold me to him so we could stay in place without being crushed as well.

The first day of music ended and we headed back into the Tardis until the next day.

"This is great Doctor, lets stay for the whole weekend," I suggested as I followed him around the Tardis.

"I don't see why not" the Doctor agreed

I smiled at him and hugged him "This is great!"

We spent the next three days at Woodstock dancing and singing and just having fun, they were they best four days of my life. Being with the doctor is always fun, but not having to run from crazy aliens trying to killing is oddly more fun then I thought it'd be. The crowd gives me an excuse to be closer to the doctor then I could ever be normally, unless we were stuck in a closet, a really small closet…

We walked back into the Tardis laughing, the whole thing was brilliant, to borrow the doctor's word. I think the doctor liked not having to run for his life as much as I did.

"Alright, Jack what's going on?" The doctor asked once we were inside

"What do you mean doc?" I asked innocently

"You kept looking at me and didn't flirt with anyone like you usually do" he looked a bit concerned, which surprised me

"You're worried because I wasn't flirting?" I looked baffled, "Aren't you always telling me to stop?"

"Well, yeah, I am telling you to stop but I never expect you to listen." He blinked in surprise

I looked at him; his mussed up hair, his soft brown eyes, his skinny features, and those converse he always insisted on wearing; I took a breath, I was going to tell him.

"Doctor," I got his attention away from his thoughts and on to me, "I wasn't flirting with anyone because," I shuffled my feet nervously and looked up into his beautiful eyes, "I love you doc,"

Silence. Shocked silence was all that I received, the doctor's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape. I didn't move, I could only look at his face as emotions and thoughts flickered across so rapidly they were almost imperceptible. Finally he started to try to talk.

"I… Jack, I…." he shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He opened his eyes and looked straight back into mine, "Jack I love you to"

I leaned in and kissed him, pouring all my love for him into that kiss and when we pulled apart we were both gasping for air.

That night he told me, swore to me, that he'd never leave me alone, and I believed him. He's left me behind so many times before, but this time it hurts more then all the other times combined. I woke up the next day in my flat, all alone. I looked everywhere 10 times over; there was no evidence of him ever being here other then the pain in my chest at his absence.


End file.
